All That Matters Body Language
by Keruri1222
Summary: Ban watches his partner sleep, and considers a few things while Ginji is left to slumber. Shonen-ai and fluff warning.


**All That Matters (Body Language)**

**_Standard Disclaimer Applies_**

_**A little ficlet taken in Ban's POV. Pure fluff on my part, and probably the first shonen-ai fluff piece I've ever done. Hope everyone likes.

* * *

**_  
...You're back here again? 

Persistent little thing, aren't you? I'm itching to shove you off my bed, like last time, just to see your reaction. Although, I bet you're tired out from all the running we did today, so I think I'll let you sleep a bit longer.

The flashing red numbers on the digital clock read _5:35_. Jesus. I don't even know _why_ I woke up but the moment I did...there you were. Strewn across my bed like it's all yours. Looking like a precious angel curled against the blanket. Needless to say, I have barely any room to myself, so I highly doubt I'll get any more sleep tonight.

The moonlight shining from the open window nearly blinds me as I sit up on my pillow. Glancing over at your prone body, (which was brought into a fetal position), I notice that you've brought your pillow with you. It's clutched in between your closed knees like one would situate a footrest. Only it's not your feet. I'm not even going to ask how it got there.

And you're wearing those cow pajamas again. Somehow, I'm afraid to ask for the answer to the reason why you have those on in the middle of May. It has to be, at least, a comfortable seventy freakin' degrees outside! Maybe I'm just a restless sleeper? Either that, or my scantily clad boxers aren't what you would wear. Maybe you just want comfort tonight, which was why you came to stay with me.

Whether I wanted to notice or not, the moonlight coming down really makes you look beautiful. And I can't even try to deny that fact. Your blonde hair is splayed across the pillow, ruffled and innocent-looking. Normally wide and cheerful chocolate eyes were shut, as your tiny palms grasping the snow-white sheets protectively. I guess you didn't want to be taken away from here. Sometimes, I really can't figure out your sense of logic.

As I reach out to touch the milky skin of your cheek, you suddenly murmur something incoherent, nuzzling against my outstretched hand. Without even being able to stop myself, the heated blush reflex was at its worst again, and I pulled my hand away. How can an action so naive make me feel so embarrassed? Perhaps it's your way of giving off a feeling of innocence that makes me yearn for you to keep that chastity.

Back to lying asleep on nearly three-quarters of my bed, you quiet, and fall back into slumber. You really are something else, aren't you? A tiny smile graces my visage before I can stop myself. Gods, how can one person be so—so _cute?_ And that was only reaching the iceberg of my emotions towards you.

You open your eyes, appearing startled and harassed; as if you knew I was thinking of you. Barely even moving your lips, I could tell you wanted to say my name in an inquiring way, wanting to know why I stared. Too long of an explanation to actually explain, I believed, so I remained silent.

The lonely film in his mocha orbs explained to me he wanted to stay; his outstretched arms asking to be held. Even a perfect being like yourself requires affection, sometimes, I realized. Taking him into my arms, I feel him snuggle close to my bare chest. It's almost degrading how he pays so much attention to me. How do I possibly deserve all of this?

I hear him sigh pleasantly, as if content with his position. I was too, actually—his warmth so close to me was something I can only experience once in while, after all. The scent of his bleached locks reaches my senses: the featherlike aroma of soap and shampoo. Then, he flopped onto my lap and began to snore, a sign that he was well asleep and comfortable.

Almost laughing, I realized that the lower portion of my body would be numb by morning, legs and all. Some of the things that I do for love...

It's almost strange, don't you think? How one person can make you a better person? I wasn't always like this, and it's a nice change. Besides, as long as I understand his body language, and he I, there's nothing I should ever have to worry about except deciding the right time I can tell him how much I love him and adore him.

But for the moment—I discover, as my hands absentmindedly caress his blonde tresses--I can be content seeing him content. And that's really all that matters.

_=OWARI=_

_**Original Date and time completed: May 22, 2004; 11:30 AM**_

_**Re-uploaded and edited: August 14th, 2004; 7:19 PM**_


End file.
